


Love is a walk on the beach.

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, First Times, Gay, M/M, Mantaic, Swimming, Walks On The Beach, not very great smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Yuri only meant to look at his chest, he swears he did, but Flynn's wetsuit taunted him to go lower and lower yet... Until things went a little too far.
Relationships: Fluri - Relationship, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love is a walk on the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have written for these two, but I hope to write many more in the future! I wrote this just after getting the boys' swimsuits, and just after the raliszation that I can no longer get the girls'.  
> *sniffs* #EnjoyAspio
> 
> Anyway, as I said in my first story, I was going to make another psude for Vesparia, but decided against it. If you would rather it then my username, you can call me Kare Bear because that is my nickname for the cute and loveable Karol Capel.

"Well, I guess this means we should go swimming, huh?" Brave Vespairia member Yuri Lowel comments upon the recival of swimsuits for each and every one of them, including their dog, Repede. Being in the hot desert sun of Yormgen already made the answer clear for the party, heading over to the beaches of Mantaic.

After the long travel by foot, as they needed to aquire synthesis items along the way, the sighting of buildings had the younger members jumping for joy. PattyFleur and Karol Capel raced ahead to start their dip early, where as Repede mosied along, afraid of water. As Flynn Scifo strutted alongside him in his blue-black technical diver outfit, Yuri Lowel could see the anxiety radiate off the pooch. By Yuri's side, Princess Estele huffed, jealousy taking over yet again with how well every one else seemed to get along with the dog, while she made attempt after attempt to be his friend, to no avail.

Everyone soon arrived at the water's edge, dipping their feet and sighing with the relaxing cool. Fighting their way through half of Desier took a lot out of them. It was no stretch to say they would all have an easy sleep that night.

"You're really just going to walk right in like that, Patty?" Karol asked, hints of worry in his tone as the youngest member walked in as though there was not water there what so ever. Though she didn't go in very far, the lake was already itching at her braids.

"Aye. A pirate can't ever be afraid to get a little wet! 'Sides, the water be nice." She claimed, relaxing her eyes and soaking up the sun previously blocked by her huge blue hat.

"Well, if you can take it then I'm sure I can too!" Karol called, screaming out "cannonball!" As he jumped into the water. Apparently not thinking ahead, Karol didn't go as far as planned, hitting the sandy bottom AND having his head go underwater. Shocked and embarassed, he shot up and stormed out of the water, dabbing sand from his eyes as he sat down on the beach. "Ow ow ow...."

"Idiot." Rita Mordio rolled her eyes, slugging the kid in the back of the head with her spell book. This only served to make his cries of pain louder, his brown eyes leaking tears in attempts to flush out the gravel. Glancing over to Estele, the redhead saw her gazing nervously into the waters. "Is something wrong, Estele?" She asked using her much kinder tone reserved for this friend only.

Nervously, the princess responded, "Everyone else is just walking right in without a thought about the dangers that his in the water! Jellyfish, stingrays... sharks?!" The princess fiddled with her hands, worrying about her companions.

"Ah BHAhahaha!" Raven burst out in laughter at the Princess's lack of knowlage at some of the simplest things. For a total brainiac, she really needed to get out more. "Don't ya worry Princess, the water ain't such a bad place. Besides, if ya get bit by a shark, just call ol' Raven and I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Yeah? Why don't you jump in and show us, old man?" Rita huffs, secretly wishing for it to be her who comforted her companion. She crossed her arms across her chest, about to go over and give her human punching bag Karol another whack, when Raven interrupted.

"Ah, I'm afraid this old man is pretty faint of heart." The eldest admitted with a sad head shake, reminding the others about his blastia for a heart.

"Not going to be much use protecting Estele if you can't even get in the water." Judith quipped, giving him snake-eyes. The other two ladies walked of, leaving Raven to the Krityan.

"Oh that don't matter, Judith darlin'. I'll jump into the water to save you! 'Sides, a little electrocution is good for ya!" Raven attempts to woo the teenager, stepping into the water nearly up to his chest, dangerously close to letting his heart get wet.

Judy hummed, pulling her legs from the water and walking away. "You'll just get burned." Walking a few yards away from the now mopey senior, she began talking to Ba'ul. Raven tried to argue to get back the girl's attention, but Judy was completely consumed in her conversation with her childhood friend, or perhaps she was just ignoring the desperate man. Either way seemed equally likely.

Yuri watched the actions of his friends, pulled away by the whine of his trusty companion, Repede. "Hey Repede." The boy walked over to his friend, stepping ankle-deep into the water to show him it was safe. The dark haired man gently splashed the dog's feet with waves, Repede jolting back at first, soon becoming acustomed to the idea. After a few more minutes of coaxing him, the pet was up to his chest in the lake, a pool noodle keeping his head afloat. "That's it!" Yuri congratulated.

Dispite seeming to have mostly gotten over his fear of drowning, Repede let out a whine. Yuri looked up to see his boyfriend Flynn standing there, clearly wanting to discuss something. "Congratulations on getting Repede to go into the water! When we were children, I had no hope of it." Flynn smiled at his childhood friend, holding his hand out as Yuri stepped from the lake. "Yuri, do you have a minute?"

Before going to get involved in a conversation with the knight, Yuri turned around and asked, "will you be alright by yourself, Repede?" The doggo seemed to say a silent yes, the couple walking away a short bit before conversing. "Alright, what is it Flynn?"

"You know how we have been acquiring the fell arms, weapons that spoke of utmost power, yet they seem to be of no use of us?" Yuri nodded. "I believe we should attempt to use these weapons, despite their bad qualities. I think we could somehow learn from them, if we try to use them and discover their hidden potential."

Yuri took in the information, responding, "Yeah, I'd be up for trying that. We should start somewhere by Zaphias though, where the monsters are weaker." Finally having his guard down because of the town's barrier, Yuri began to inspect just how revealing that technical diver outfit was. Since they hadn't been dating for an awfully long time, Yuri was yet to see Flynn shirtless apart from when they were children. Though his clanky commandant armour made him look big, it didn't reveal the natural beauty of his slim muscular build.

"Though for Patty, Rita, and the others who have yet to find their fell arms, if we make a big discovery, it may make them eager to find their own destined weapons. If that is the case, we may stray from our missionary path." Flynn continued, Yuri's eyes trailing furthur. He watched as his adam's apple bobbed as he spoke, then looking at his delicate collarbone.

"Maybe we could split up if they become to eager and we need to stay on track." Yuri offered, his gaze slipping lower yet, glancing at the revealed outline of his pecs. Seeing how incredible his chest looks in his skin-tight wetsuit apparently wasn't enough, eyes dipping lower yet. The downtown boy licks his lips as his grey orbs trace Flynn's abs, accidentaly not responding to whatever he said next. After mapping out those marvellous plateaus, Yuri accidentally looked lower, taking in the view of Flynn's package. The way the spandex fabric curved around his length... He couldn't help the blood pooling down, along with up to his cheeks.

Secretly have been watching his boyfriend, Flynn flushed as he saw just how low his gaze had drifted. He took a step forward, averting the downtown boy's eyes to his pale blue ones. "ah ah ah," the blonde tsked, waving a finger in front of the other's nose. The heat in Yuri's cheeks rose at getting caught staring, the half-lidded playful look in Flynn's eye not helping him fair any better.

Surprised by the unfamiliar look in his eye, the brunette searched deep in those blue oceans only to discover want hidden beneath layers and layers of steely gaze. Yuri leans in for a kiss, quickly met with an index finger to his lips. Lust shadowing his eyes, Yuri watches as Flynn scans the beach. The rest of their party was not too far off, though luckily none of them seemed have caught sight of their hanky-panky. All six people seemed to be caught up in their own buisness, too busy to stick their noses into Flynn and Yuri's.

"Let's go to behind those trees over there, in hopes of a bit of privacy." The knight instructed, pointing to a thin group of palm trees. Yuri was shocked Mr.Gentleman was following along with his intentions, though Flynn knew deep down that Yuri was the only one who was able to make him do such thing. He was the only one who could get him flustered, who could make him laugh, who could make him forget about his duties as commandant, and who could get him to behave so irrationally. Yuri Lowel really was something special.

The second they set foot behind the half-assed coverage of the leaves, their making out began. Yuri's lips were all over, kissing his cheeks, tucking his tounge into the turtle neck of his swimwear, and nibbling on his earlobe whereas the blonde was less experienced, more stick-to-the-books. As their lips locked once more in a passionate brawl, Flynn laced his fingers in Yuri's surprisingly long hair, trailing along slowly until he reached the bottom of the soft locks. As Yuri cupped his side, applying light pressure to his crotch by lifting his knee, the knight couldn't help but moan a little.

The two made their way backward a little, Flynn's knees going weak with the feels. Crashing back into a tree for support, their teeth bumped uncomfortably. With a quick whispered apology, Yuri licks across the other's pearly whites, finding no damage. Due to the tree's rustling, they pause for a moment to make certain no one heard them. The silence penatraiting, Yuri cut it short by shifting comfortably, again pressing gently up with his knee slid between Flynn's thighs. The blonde groans lightly, biting his bottom lip to quiet himself. "Flynn... you sure you want to do this?" Yuri asked cautiously, not wanting to make him do anything he wasn't yet prepared for.

"Come on Yuri, don't act as though you can't feel how hard I am. You know I want this just as much as you do." Flynn admitted with scarlet cheeks, thinking the other was just messing with him. With that reassurance, the former knight replaced his knee with his hand, palming lightly. Through his gasp, the blonde voiced concern, "Ah-what are you doing? M-my suit will get stained."

"Hey man, it's water proof," Yuri started, shifting his arm so his elbow was by Flynn's ear, huskily whispering, "pretty sure it's cum-proof too."

"F-fine, let me just..." Flynn shuffles from beneath him, pulling at the blue fabric covering his cock, loosening it a little for comfort. "Okay, I-I'm ready." Yuri nodded, easily getting a grip with the new positioning of the spandex. With just a few pumps up and down his hardening shaft, he had Flynn shaking at the knees. Yuri then cupped his balls in his hand, avoiding giving him too much stimulation, as he knew the knight probably didn't do this to himself very often, and even more sure he had never done it withanyone else. The blonde's breaths come out as huffs as he shuts his eyes and throws his head back, fingers dancing up and down the other's back.

The downtown boy moved back to his dick, wetting his hand with the knight's pre-cum before running his fingers along his member. Flynn let out a gasp when the brunette strokes the underside, his breaths straining in his throat. Yuri bit at the corner of his jaw, making use of the small bit of revealed skin.

Only a few short minutes later, and Flynn was at his edge with a hickey bellow his ear. The tent in the long haired man's swimshorts became visible, deciding to push him over the edge by grinding their crotches together. Making contact through two thin layers was enough to have a short groan escape from Yuri's lips. Flynn's short fingernails dig into the revealed flesh of Yuri's upper arms, panting as he tried to hold on a little longer.

The friction of their dicks became just a little too much, Flynn tucking his nose into the crook of Yuri's neck to muffle unrestictable moans, crying out the other's name as his release conquered him. "Yuri...-ah! YURIII!...gah, ah, hah, hnn."

Poor skills at after care as he had never really been in a seroius relationship before, Yuri just physically suported him as he came down from his high, giving him a couple soft kisses as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Yuri savoured the warmth of his friends face on his neck, his pants drifting up, leaving tingly goosebumps in their wake.

After a few minutes of cooling off, the occasional rock of Flynn's hips resulted in Yuri's boner staying hard as ever. Slowly, Flynn began to trail soft kisses along his collar bone. At first the downtown boy was surprised, half thinking the blonde was asleep, but as his kissing trail continued, it became clear he wasn't finished. After placing a delicate line across, Flynn shifts his head, gently nibbling along his revealed chest muscles.

"Flynn..." Yuri whispers under a lust-heavy breath, the knight sinking lower. He began tracing Yuri's abs with his warm tounge, opening his mouth to huff out a hot breath. The downtown boy shuddered at his actions, moving his hands to his shoulders as Flynn moves his to his hips. The knight falls to his knees, taking in the view with wide eyes. He then looks up through his lush blonde eyelashes, seeing his boyfriend was clearly enjoying himself. Yuri's nipples hardened beneath his shirt, the blonde dipping his tounge into his navel.

Flynn runs the tip of his nose along Yuri's treasure trail, inhaling the scent of what lie bellow. Flushing, he cocks his head and tugs at his floral swimshorts waistband. "Wait, Flynn, are you actually going to..." He didn't expect him to be an blow job kind of guy, but the longer they were together, the more he was sure: Flynn Scifo was full of surprises.

Flynn let go with his teeth, lightly snapping Yuri though it just made it all the more pleasureable. The blonde blushed furiously, wanting to hide his face as he answered, "It is a knight's duty to aid the people. You look like you need some help with this, and I shan't leave my duty unfulfilled." Yuri tried to roll his eyes, but got cut short when a sexy tounge was met to the front of his shorts. Wetting the purple fabric with a couple licks, Flynn tried to recal any oral tips from the internet. Prepared with a couple, he tucked his teeth into his waistband, trying to pull it down, then loosing his grip.

Blushing and too scared to look at his lover, he tried again. Failure. Flynn averted his gaze to the side, sitting back a little and pulling it down with his hand. Getting back into position, he tried to swallow his nervousness. He promised in his head that he would get Yuri off with just his mouth from this point on.

He turned his head, slowly running his tounge along the side. Yuri stayed silent, but he gave a reasuring squeeze of his shoulders. He gave a kiss at the base, then kissing his way up, getting more and more open-mouthed. Reaching his head, he bit his lip, intimidated. He gave a lick along the slit, instantly pulling back and trying not to gag. The flavour was both bitter and sweet, two flavours he was not fond of. Yuri chuckled under his heavy breaths, humoured by his friend's nïevity. Flynn shot him a pouty glare, getting back to work.

In an attempt to silence the dark haired man, he quickly swallowed up the first few inches of Yuri's cock. Pulling back, he accidentally scraped his teeth on him. "Ngh, Flynn-" Yuri blurted, his sensitive skin getting hurt. Worriedly he quickly took him from his mouth, about to make an apology when his dick slapped him in the face, dirtying his rosy cheeks. His friend's laughter let him know he at least hadn't hurt him too badly.

Not even bothering to clean off his face, Flynn carefully inserted what he could, though it wasn't an awful lot. With each nod of his head, he got in more and more, little by little. Yuri let out an uncouth, moaned swear, the pleasure increasing as he resisted thrusting his hips. Soon Flynn was rhythmically bobbing his head on and off, nearly swallowing all of his delicious leanght as he began to grow acustomed to the taste. Yuri's breaths turned to pants as the knight began to work with his tounge, swirling it around his tip every time he arrived.

The downtown boy moved his hands to grab fistfuls of blonde hair, thrusting into Flynn's mouth. His groans got audibly noisier as his release got closer. The dark boy thrusting once too hard, the cum-faced man gaged as the head of his dick prodded the wet back of his throat. Yuri groaned hard at the sound, wanting to hear it more but instead letting his boyfriend take the reigns to push him over the edge.

Yuri was shuddering, though he managed to stay strong on his own two feet, experience paying off. He was completely unexperienced with having an orgasam with someone he loved as much as the man on his knees before him though, the odd tear leaking from his eye as he was pushed over the edge. He manually pulled Flynn's mouth onto him, pouring out his love in the form of cum. He released an unrestricted moan, shudders rippling through his body.

Flynn, expecting much more of a warning, instantly swallowed a gulp or two that was forced down his throat, then choking and spitting out the rest onto the sand. Yuri looked down wide eyed at the beautifully sexy man beneath him, giving himself a light thrust to aid him through the after waves.

The knight looked up at the shocked-looking man, asking, "Sorry, was I, um, supposed to s-swallow it..?"

Yuri shook the embarassing look out of his eyes, mumbling, "no no, it's, uh...." I love you. I really love you, Flynn Scifo. "...let's just go get washed off before anyone else sees."

They rushed over to the water, splashing as they trooped in. Yuri splashed Flynn's face in an attempt for cleanslieness, the blonde letting out a giddy laugh. Yuri mirrored the laugh as he splashed him back trying to make it look like water fun instead of hidding sexual deeds.

Light with the ephouric after sex feel, Yuri thought, 'Well, I guess 'I love you's can wait for later. Besides...'

'Love's a walk on the beach.'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments apriciated!  
> See you next time hopefully!


End file.
